Eurocopa 2012
by Sunrise13
Summary: Italia deberá enfrentarse a Alemania en la semifinal de la Eurocopa, pero nuevos sentimientos le dificultaran hacerlo. Para Romano, la competición tampoco será sencilla. ¿Cómo finalizará la Eurocopa 2012 para nuestros Italias? Gerita, Spamano
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí está un pequeño fic de dos capítulos dedicado a la semifinal y la final de la Eurocopa, espero que os guste.

Ah! Y Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz lo demás son mis locuras

* * *

Italia del norte se quedó callado al escuchar la noticia. Su equipo había llegado a semifinales. Habían ganado a Inglaterra y avanzado. Pero eso no era todo, su próximo contrincante sería…

_Jugaré contra Alemania_

El pensamiento parecía casi ficticio.

A su lado escuchó la emocionada voz de su hermano gritando algo parecido a que le darían una paliza al macho patatas. Sin embargo Feliciano no sabía que sentir. Eso le ocurría muy seguido cuando se trataba de Ludwig. Solo con pensar en él se mezclaban más sentimientos que colores usaba en sus cuadros. Confiaba en el alemán, se sentía seguro junto a él, pero también se preocupaba por él, se sentía ansioso por verlo cuando se separaban y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo. La última vez que se sintió así fue con Sacro Imperio Romano. Tal vez hubiese pillado algo.

-¡Ey, Feliciano! ¿No te alegras?

Italia salió de su ensoñación y sonrió a su hermano.

-Claro que sí fratello, deberíamos celebrarlo, tomémonos un buen plato de pasta ¿ve~?

Por supuesto su hermano estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y los dos se pusieron en camino.

Lo único en lo que Feliciano pudo pensar de camino a la cocina fue en como terminaría el encuentro.

_~28 de junio de 2012, Varsovia (Polonia)~_

-¡Ósea como que ya podéis darme un buen partido!-. Esa, por supuesto, era la voz de Polonia, emocionado por la competición que se celebraba en su casa. Lituania, a su lado se veía obligado a sujetarlo para que no se cayese de las gradas.

Mientras tanto en el estadio, Feliciano sonreía a los jugadores, animándolos a dar lo mejor de sí. Su hermano estaba emocionado y no paraba de dar gritos pero él no podía compartir su alegría por completo y no estaba seguro de por qué.

_No es la primera vez que juego contra Alemania, no tengo por qué ponerme nervioso._

Y sin embargo algo había cambiado o tal vez solo se había vuelto más consciente de ello.

Terminó de ponerse su equipamiento azul antes de seguir a todos los jugadores pero antes de salir al campo escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le llamaba.

-¡Italia!

Se trataba de Ludwig.

Y no tenía ni idea de por qué su corazón se aceleró.

-¡Alemania! ¿Has venido a saludarme, ve~?

-Por supuesto… ¿Feliciano, te encuentras bien?

-Muy bien.

Ludwig lo miró con cara preocupada.

-Italia, te conozco desde hace muchos años, te he visto en gran cantidad de situaciones y sé cuando hay algo que te preocupa.

Alemania no apartó los ojos de su rostro, esperando a que contestara.

-Ve~ Alemania, ¿me odiarías si ganase?

La pregunta de Feliciano le descolocó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-. Cogiendo el rostro del italiano entre sus manos y le habló detenidamente.- Tu eres demasiado importante para mí como para odiarte por una tontería como esa y esto no lo digo como nación.

-¿De verdad?-, preguntó Feliciano con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

Ludwig se limitó a asentir, y se sonrojó cuando comprendió más detenidamente lo que había dicho.

-¡Eso me hace muy feliz!-. Sonriente, le dio un gran abrazo al alemán y deseándole suerte y asegurándole de que daría lo mejor de sí salió corriendo al campo.

Alemania miró tiernamente al italiano mientras se alejaba y el mismo se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás jugadores, incluido su hermano, pensando que nunca podría odiar a Italia, no importa lo que le hiciese. Para él siempre sería su amado italiano.

_Y el partido comenzó_

Los dos equipos dieron lo mejor de sí. Gilbert y Lovino se gritaban por todo el campo, pero eso no evitó que Balotelli marcara dos goles. _Dos goles a favor de Italia._ Pero eso a Feliciano le daba igual, se lo estaba pasando genial jugando contra Ludwig. Era como si solo ellos dos estuvieran en ese campo. Y lo mismo sentía el alemán.

El partido terminó 1-2 con la victoria italiana. Y el resultado solo consiguió que las dos naciones se mirasen con una sonrisa, se acercasen el uno al otro y se diesen la mano.

Varias horas después Ludwig caminaba por Varsovia, respirando el fresco aire de la noche. Le hubiese gustado hablar con Feliciano pero no pensaba interrumpir su celebración. Ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar.

-¡Ludwig!-, gritó el italiano mientras se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El alemán se restregó los ojos, seguro de que se trataba de una ilusión. Pero no, era real.

-¿Qué haces aquí Feliciano? Creí que habías ido a celebrarlo.

-Me escabullí cuando no me veían y Prusia me dijo que te encontrarías por aquí. Te he buscado un rato, pero quería darte algo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Como respuesta el italiano sacó algo de su bolsillo. Se trataba de una pequeña copa de metal, como la que entregaban tras ganar una competición. Pero al acercarse más a ella pudo leer un letrero en donde ponía "Premio a la persona a la que más amo"

Ludwig no podía creerse lo que leía, cogió la copa que el italiano le ofrecía con manos temblorosas y observó atentamente el rostro del Italia. Sus ojos, abiertos, brillaban intensamente y sus mejillas se habían tintado de rojo.

Ludwig no pudo seguir aguantando, atrajo al italiano hacia él y posó sus labios sobre los de su amado. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, abrazados y unidos por un beso. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno les venció se separaron lo justo para respirar pero no dejaron de estar en contacto.

-¿Eso es un sí?-, preguntó el italiano.

-Eso es un sí para siempre, meine liebe*.

Porque ese era el único premio que necesitaba Alemania, el corazón de su querido Italia.

* * *

*meine liebe significa mi amor en alemán


	2. Chapter 2

_He aquí el capítulo dedicado a la final de la Eurocopa. Espero que les guste ^^_

* * *

_Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto._

Ese era el pensamiento más recurrente en la cabeza de Italia del Sur desde que había finalizado su partido contra Alemania. Por supuesto estaba más que emocionado por ganar el partido y darle su merecido al macho patatas. No, los problemas habían venido después. Más exactamente cuando recibió la llamada de ESA nación. Lovino se encontraba felizmente celebrando su victoria cuando notó como su móvil comenzaba a vibrar. Atontado por el alcohol no se detuvo a mirar quien era el que llamaba y contestó sin pensar. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que podía tratarse de España. Al principio todo comenzó bien. La nación mayor lo felicitó por su victoria, Romano soltó unos cuantos de sus insultos típicos pero aceptó las felicitaciones. Hasta ahí todo era perfecto, pero entonces el bastardo le recordó quien sería su próximo contrincante.

_Y que se jugaría la victoria en ese partido._

Por algún motivo eso le puso muy nervioso y comenzó a gritar a Antonio. Su estúpida alegría e indiferencia le pusieron de los nervios y solo consiguieron que el italiano cortase la llamada sin despedirse y ya no consiguiese disfrutar de la fiesta.

Si todo se hubiese quedado ahí podría haber sido más fácil. Desde ese día España lo llamó todos los días, le dejó infinidad de mensajes de texto y de voz pero el no respondió a ninguno.

Y aun así escuchó y leyó todos los mensajes que le dejó. Sería estúpido, se comportaba como un estúpido enamorado y estaba claro que no lo era, ¿o tal vez sí?

Al principio le pedía que le contestase, luego comenzó a suplicarle e incluso intentó chantajearle con un camión de tomates sin conseguir nada.

El día en el que Lovino debía coger un avión hacia la casa de Ucrania recibió el último mensaje. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía pulsó el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

_-Lovi, no sé si escucharas el mensaje pero quiero que sepas que no puedo continuar así. Necesito hablar contigo, escuchar tu voz y me desespera no saber que hacer para remediar lo que sea que te haya hecho enfadar. Eres demasiado importante para perderte por cualquier tontería. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decírtelo por teléfono pero te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y estar sin ti es más doloroso que ahogarme por la falta de oxígeno. Tú eres lo que me mantiene con vida y eso no podrá cambiarse, por muy cursi que suene eso. Respóndeme por favor. Un beso. _

En ese momento los sentimientos se arremolinaron dentro de Lovino. Felicidad, anhelo, amor, ansiedad y sobretodo culpabilidad. La había vuelto a cagar, debería haberle explicado a Antonio desde el principio como se sentía, debería haber contestado sus llamadas, y de esa manera no habría hecho sufrir al español. Todo era su culpa, como siempre, culpa de él y de su maldita forma de ser.

Intentó llamar a España pero su móvil estaba fuera de servicio, probablemente porque habría subido al avión él también. Cogiendo su maleta con fuerza corrió hacia su transporte para volar directo a donde España le esperaba.

_~1 de julio de 2012, Kiev (Ucrania) ~_

Lovino corrió por el pasillo desde los vestuarios italianos. Quería llegar antes de que los jugadores españoles entraran en el campo. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Cuando llegó, los jugadores ya habían salido, todos excepto uno.

El español perecía caminar con lentitud añadida, como si desease tardar lo máximo posible, como si esperase que llegase alguien. Aún quedaban varios metros entre las dos naciones y Lovino estaba seguro de que no recorrería toda esa distancia a tiempo. Cogiendo una de sus zapatillas la lanzó con fuerza hacia la espalda del jugador mientras gritaba su nombre.

Por su lado Antonio se giró con la misma expresión que tendría si hubiese escuchado un fantasma.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti, bastardo! ¡Como no lo hagas te daré un gran cabezazo!-, dijo el sureño entre gritos.

Solo tuvo tiempo de ver la gran sonrisa del español antes de que este se perdiese en le brillante luz del estadio.

Daba igual, el lo siguió en unos segundos acompañado de su equipo.

Solo esperaba que Antonio le hiciese caso y se esforzase.

Por supuesto no esperaba que se esforzase tanto. El equipo terminó 4-0 ganando España. Los jugadores italianos no habían marcado ni un gol. Por lo menos su hermano no parecía desanimado, pululaba feliz por el campo saludando a alguien que se encontraba entre las gradas y apostaba lo que fuese a que se trataba del macho patatas. Por una vez no se entrometería entre ellos, tenía otro asunto del que encargarse.

Antonio se encontraba a pocos metros de él, agotado pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando vio a Lovino acercarse le tendió la mano con deportividad. Solo eso. Después de su cursi confesión por teléfono podría haber hecho algo más.

Lovino aceptó la mano del mayor, pero tras estrechársela tiró de ella obligando al español a aproximarse hacia él. Acercándose a su oreja susurró unas palabras en español antes de girarse completamente rojo y correr devuelta a los vestuarios.

España simplemente se quedó allí plantado, intentando comprender lo que había dicho el italiano en su idioma. Poco tardó en hacerlo, pero se vio obligado a quedarse hasta que recibieron las medallas y la copa. En cuanto le fue posible dejó a los jugadores disfrutando de la celebración junto a su familia y corrió en busca de su italiano.

Las palabras de este seguían rebotando en su mente:

_-Felicidades por tu victoria. Yo… yo también te amo._

Lovino se encontraba sentado en los vestuarios, con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. No tenía ni idea de porque se había confesado allí, solo había seguido un impulso.

Todavía no se había calmado cuando España entró en la sala.

-¡Antonio!-, gritó sorprendido.- Deberías estar con tu equipo celebrando.

-Prefiero estar aquí-, dijo con una sonrisa antes de tirarse sobre el menor. Este soltó un chillido suave pero no se apartó.

-Lovi, Lovino, te amo. Te amo con todo mí ser. ¿Me aceptarías?

El solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que las dos naciones uniesen sus labios en una promesa. Una promesa de amor formulada, no como dos países, sino como dos personas jurándose estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

* * *

¿Y qué tal? Dejadme sus opiniones =D


End file.
